Win
by Ichimacchan
Summary: makannya Hanji tidak mau percaya tadi!


**Shingeki no ****Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime **

**No profit gained from this fanfiction **

_AlternativeUniverse, Erwin x Hanji, probably out of character _

**WARNING : **terdapat bahasa / ujaran kasar, mohon maaf apabila pembaca kurang berkenan

* * *

_Yo, Win. Mau balik? Hehe._

* * *

**1**

Itu terjadi sangat tiba-tiba. Terlalu tiba-tiba.

Hanji memutar-mutar bolpen di tangan, menghadapi gunungan tugas yang seperti tidak selesai-selesai. Tidak lama menjelang, meja tempat ia biasa sengaja kelepasan tidur itu ketahuan bergetar. Seseorang menghubunginya. Wanita itu melirik pada ponselnya.

Nama _Win _tertera pada panggilan masuk. Netra dibalik kacamata itu terpaku cukup lama (atau lama). Hanji menarik napas, memperbaiki posisi duduk kemudian mengambil ponsel di meja. _Win. _Baiklah, mimpi apa dia semalam? Haruskah ia angkat? Sebentar. Apa pria itu benar-benar menghubunginya sekarang? Salah pencet? _Missedcal l_? Hanji putus asa, bung. Tangannya ikut gemetar.

Pada akhirnya Hanji menerima panggilan itu. Didekatkannya ponsel ke telinga, kacamata dilepas dan ia memijit pelipis pelan. _Ok, ok. Tenang. Kalau misal dia ada perlu, layani. Sekadar iseng, tidak usah dipanggil balik. Ini cuma telepon, bukan apa-apa. Baik, bukan apa-apa. _

Ketahuilah bahwa _Win, _diambil dari nama _Erwin Smith, _pria bersurai pirang dengan alis tebal dan netra sebening biru berlian, merupakan sosok yang menghuni sudut terdalam diri Hanji. Mereka pernah menjalin komitmen bersama. Meskipun tidak lama, sedikit rumit dan _belum selesai _(Hanji menganggapnya demikian), momen dan waktu yang dihabiskan sudah serasa nirwana. Kental membekas, tidak pernah pudar, bahkan hingga nyaris 3 tahun mereka putus hilang kontak.

Dan malam ini, pria yang ia _klaim _sebagai _Win _itu kembali datang. Lewat panggilan. Tidak ada _spoiler, _tanda-tanda, atau firasat. Hanji jelas tidak siap, tapi ia begitu ingin menerima. _Bagaimana suaranya sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? ada apa dia – _

Panggilan diangkat, ponsel sudah di dekat telinga, namun belum ada suara yang masuk dari sana. Hanji menunggu dengan jantung dan napas yang berkejaran. Ia paham bahwa ia tidak perlu menjadi pihak pertama yang bicara. Jika memang Erwin kembali menghubunginya dengan _alasan, _maka Hanji hanya perlu menunggu, itu saja.

" . . _halo?_"

Aaaah

Seluruh tubuh wanita itu serasa leleh dan lemas. Astaga, benar-benar _Win, _manusia terkasihnya!

Hanji menarik napas, berusaha mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menangis, berteriak senang, atau membombardir pertanyaan pada pria di seberang sana. Dengan suara yang diusahakan terdengar _senormal mungkin _wanita itu menjawab ; "ya?"

"_bisakah kita bertemu_?"

Oh.

Hanji melirik bolpennya yang jatuh menggelinding di lantai. Setetes keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. _Bertemu? _ Ini benar-benar seram. Hanji memang putus asa masalah percintaan, tapi permintaan Erwin memberinya kesiapan lebih untuk menggempur medan asmara, lagi. (Padahal belum jelas pria itu ingin bertemu untuk apa; mungkin, salah satunya ingin _pulang. _Atau itu yang Hanji harapkan).

"tentu."

Hanji tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada senang pada jawabannya. []

.

.

**2 **

Baik, Hanji perlu memuji diri sendiri sekali-kali.

Terima kasih pada kontrol emosinya yang kini sudah kelewat mahir, ia jadi betah berdiri dan menatap Erwin yang dari kejauhan berjalan menghampiri. Jika tidak, maka sudah dipastikan badannya gemetar, menahan tangis, karena –pahamilah, Hanji sangat rindu pada pria itu. Ia masih sangat sayang. Masih sangat ingin bersama. Dan 3 tahun tidaklah sebentar. Rasanya reaksi berlebihan seperti menangis terharu atau tiba-tiba kaku menjadi lebih logis. Mengesampingkan _persona _sehari-hari wanita itu yang kental apatis.

Mereka bertemu di stasiun. Wanita itu merasa benar-benar lega ketika menatapi prianya yang masih hidup, _kelihatan _sehat, badan bongsornya sedikit bungkuk dengan surai yang tidak serapi dulu. Ketika masih SMA, Erwin Smith rutin mencukur rapi rambut namun _keukeuh _enggan dibotaki meski Hanji memohon. Oh, benar. Hanji suka pria berkepala botak. _Fetish, _barangkali. Erwin kerap kali geram jika memergoki Hanji melirik pemuda-pemuda botak yang ditemui. Benar, Erwin adalah pencemburu berat. _Win _adalah pencemburu berat.

Lihatlah pria itu sekarang. Rasanya makin menawan. Masih mampu memunculkan hasrat dari Hanji untuk segera melompat padanya, mencumbu, mengelusi helaian pirang itu dan bergelantungan di lehernya. Hanji mengusap wajah. Oke, pikirannya mulai menjalar kemana-mana. Ia butuh sadar. Sadar bahwa ia belum tahu sama sekali apa maksud Erwin meminta bertemu kembali. Jadi, berharap lebih sungguh harus dihindari. Atau ia akan jatuh dan makin putus asa untuk kesekian kali.

Ketika Erwin benar-benar sampai dan berdiri di hadapannya, Hanji melempar senyum _biasa. _Padahal wanita itu rasanya ingin tenggelam di tanah. Sialan, ada apa ini? Tidak ia sangka ia masih bisa berdiri dan memandangi pria itu dengan leluasa lagi. Rasanya semua seperti mimpi, atau imaji-imaji yang ia ciptakan jika rasa kasihnya sudah tidak _tertampungi_. Gawat! Hanji membatin dalam hati. Baru ingat bahwa _wallpaper _ponsel masih memakai foto _Win. _Tapi ia tidak bisa memanggil nama itu, untuk sekarang ini. Mereka sudah berpisah. Tidak ada kontak selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. _Win _rasanya kelewat lancang;

"hai, Erwin."

Hanji tahu itulah yang terbaik.

"hai." Erwin menjawab kaku. Suaranya serak, terdengar semakin berat dibandingkan terakhir Hanji mendengarnya. "sudah mengunggu dari tadi?"

"tidak." Hanji menjawab santai. "tenang saja."

Hanji tidak sanggup berjalan beriringan. Ia persilahkan pria itu melangkah duluan, dengan dirinya yang super awkward juga malu sehingga sibuk mengendalikan diri di belakang. Memulai kembali apa yang sudah terjadi bukanlah perkara _easy. _Dulu bisa saja ia menggandeng tangan besar itu di genggaman, mengisapi jari-jarinya, dan rakus menghirup bau _laundry _campur keringat yang menguar dari kekasihnya. Sekarang beda cerita. Mereka sudah tidak sepasang. Jelas Hanji butuh _power _lebih untuk tidak kelihatan mengemis pada pria di depannya; bahwa ia ingin mereka kembali bersama. Selama belum tahu apa maksud Erwin ingin bertemu, Hanji harus mempertahankan _personanya. _Atau ia akan mengacaukan semuanya dan meracau tidak karuan.

Erwin membawanya pada sebuah tempat makan; kedai ramen sederhana. Harusnya, Hanji tidak lagi bersentuhan dengan segala hal berbau _mie; _tapi tidak apa, demi _Win. _Lagipula, jika ia membantah, Hanji tidak tahu harus kemana sebagai gantinya. Ia tidak begitu paham tempat-tempat yang cocok untuk meletakkan situasinya sekarang. Maka biarkan Erwin yang memilih.

Mereka duduk, dihampiri pelayan, kemudian Erwin memesan. Pria itu bertanya Hanji ingin memesan apa, namun Hanji hanya menjawab _'apa saja', _persis seperti biasanya. Ketika pelayan itu pergi, suasana di sekitar Hanji serasa benar-benar tidak menentu, berat. Berbagai kemungkinan melayang-layang di kepala –Erwin akan bilang bahwa dia mau menikah, dan memberi Hanji undangan? Saus tartar, itu bisa saja terjadi. Mau bagaimana Hanji jika memang begitu? Menangis, mengucapkan selamat, berkata bahwa _Win, aku mencintaimu, aku akan mendukungmu. Selamat menikah –_begitu? Oh, pernyataan cinta sudah tidak berguna jika itu kondisinya. Hilangkan saja bagian itu. Ya, begitu.

Tenang. Hanji sudah mempersiapkan setiap reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan dari kemungkinan yang ada. Tidak perlu khawatir. Ia harus membuat Erwin leluasa dan menciptakan atmosfer baik-baik saja.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" akhirnya Hanji juga yang membuka obrolan.

"baik, ya. baik. Kau?"

"hm, baik."

"hm.."

Rajungan! Hanji gemas. Bibirnya gemetar ingin mengeluarkan; _hei, kau makin ganteng. Bagaimana kabarmu yang sebenarnya? kau merasa lebih baik? Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Apa kau merindukanku? Kau punya pacar? Seperti apa dia? Apa dia tahu kau bertemu denganku? Benar, aku ingin bertanya, apa kau sebenarnya masih sayang pada –_

"butuh sesuatu?" Hanji memotong monolognya sendiri.

"benar." Erwin menjawab cepat. Matanya tidak berani memandang. Hanji paham pria itu sama _awkward, _bahkan lebih.

Hanji menarik napas, "akan kudengarkan."

Setelahnya, Erwin tidak langsung menjawab. Cukup lama pria itu berkutat dengan dirinya sendiri, pelipisnya berkeringat, bibirnya kering, jakun naik-turun lebih sering. Hanji sabar menunggu. Ketika tidak sengaja mata mereka bertemu, Hanji tersenyum seolah memberi sinyal bahwa Erwin bisa lebih santai dan terkendali, tidak tertekan seperti ini. Benar. Terus menerus _awkward _tidak menyelesaikan kondisi. Bagaimanapun Hanji ingin yang terbaik buat pria terkasihnya. Terlepas dari masa lalu mereka, perasaan Hanji sebegitu kuat sekarang.

"aku –"

"ini pesanan anda."

Keduanya terkesiap. Pelayan yang tadi mencatat pesanan sudah kembali dengan dua mangkuk ramen dan dua gelas minuman. Hanji menghela napas, padahal ia sudah sangat siap tadi. Rasanya seperti menunggu pengumuman ia masuk surga atau neraka. Haha. Seberpengaruh itu Erwin pada dirinya.

Pelayan itu pergi setelah menunduk pamit. Erwin membalas pamitan dengan senyum kaku. Hanji menontoni. _Si Win ini, senyum macam apa yang dia pajang di hadapan wanita lain? _–

"bagaimana?" Hanji tidak sabar. Bahkan tidak nampak tertarik dengan ramennya. Erwin menatap, seperti terkejut.

"a-aku lapar."

Hanji makin terkesiap.

"oh." Responnya kaku. Hanji mengusap wajah, apa-apaan dia ini?!

"maaf." Hanji menunduk, muka sudah semerah tomat. Erwin hanya mengangguk, keduanya makan dalam hening sampai Hanji tidak sadar ramennya sudah habis. []

.

.

**3**

Pada akhirnya apa yang ingin disampaikan Erwin belum bisa sampai pada Hanji. Selesai makan, Erwin mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Mereka hanya menyusuri jalanan kota, membeli es krim yang kebetulan ada disana, kemudian jalan lagi. Hanji tidak berani _menagih. _Maksudnya, yasudah, begini saja sudah lebih dari cukup buatnya. Apa yang ia minta? _Win _benar-benar ada di sampingnya sekarang. Bau _laundry _yang menguar darinya memang sudah berbeda, tapi tidak dengan perasaan senang yang sederhana mengerubungi wanita itu jika menghirup wanginya.

Dengan kaku wanita itu melirik ke samping. Pria ini, pria bongsor ini, kekasih hatinya, terasa makin menjulang saja. Apa dia masih bisa tumbuh tinggi? Hanji saja hanya bertambah beberapa senti beberapa tahun ini, belum lagi berat badan yang kian _berat _ -proporsinya sudah tidak lagi _ideal, _mungkin mirip karung beras. Oh, jangan lupakan tampang kurang terawat juga rambut yang (masih) setia acak-acakan. Ampun, kenapa dia tidak lebih hati-hati merawat diri? Jika tahu hari seperti ini benar-benar terjadi, Hanji pasti akan berusaha _lebih. _

Tidak, tidak. Jika sampai merawat diri sebegitu detail, rasanya sudah bukan Hanji. Benar. Hanji adalah manusia sederhana, minimalis, apa adanya. Lain cerita jika Erwin meminta. Seperti –_bisakah kau berdandan untukku –_

"aku mau balik."

Langkah Erwin berhenti begitu saja. Hanji tidak sempat menyesuaikan, sehingga posisinya berada di depan pria itu beberapa langkah. Hanji menoleh. Menatap prianya (bisakah Hanji mengklaim manusia satu itu sebagai miliknya?) –yang balas menatap, dengan wajah gusar. Wanita itu berbalik dan menghampirinya.

"ya?" Hanji tidak begitu paham. Erwin mengatakan sesuatu tadi –tapi apa?

_Win _menukik kedua alis tebalnya. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap mantan kekasihnya yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. "seperti yang kubilang, aku mau balik."

_Balik? _ Hanji mengulangi kata itu di dalam hati. Oh, balik ya? kok cepat sekali..

"o-oke, hati-hati." Balasnya, sedikit pelan menyembunyikan rasa kecewa. Ayolah, ia belum puas (tidak akan puas) menghabiskan waktu dengan _Win, _tapi pria itu mau balik sekarang juga? Hanji tidak ada hak untuk membantah. Baiklah. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat manusia satu itu lagi, meskipun bisa jadi sebagai yang terakhir kali.

Namun, Erwin tidak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya. Badan bongsornya _stuck _di sana. Hanji keheranan.

"tidak jadi balik?"

"bukan itu maksudku."

_Hah? _Adalah ekspresi yang kontan Hanji tampilkan, sementara Erwin terlihat kian gusar, juga kesal. Kentara sekali bahwa si pirang tidak mau mengulang kata-katanya, maka Hanji berusaha menebak. _Aku mau balik. Balik. __**Balik. **_

Netra wanita itu menyempit, "hah?!"

Balik; kembali; pulang. Konklusi Hanji buntu sampai sana. Loh, yang benar? Eh, sebentar. Wanita itu menatap Erwin tidak percaya, sementara yang ditatap seperti menahan –emosi?

Yang benar saja! _Win _mau pulang kepadanya?

Hanji tidak bisa menggambarkan dengan jelas perasaan yang berdatangan. Kaget, tidak percaya, sedih, senang, ingin memukul, marah, semuanya menjadi satu. Yang ia lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah tersenyum lebar, merentangkan kedua tangan sama lebarnya. _Sini, peluk aku. _

Tubuh bongsor itu segera jatuh kepadanya. Hanji dibuat sesak, lengan-lengan besar itu melingkarinya erat. Ah, apa-apaan ini? Lutut Hanji benar-benar lemas, ia tidak bisa percaya hari ini benar-benar datang kepadanya. Sialan, akhirnya kau sadar bahwa kau milikku? Hanji mencengkram erat punggung baju prianya dengan gemas.

Cengkraman Hanji menguat ketika napas panas menerpa kuping dan leher, disertai sentuhan dari hidung lain yang mendekat dan siap mencumbu. Sebentar –_Win?! _ Mereka masih ada di hadapan umum, mau apa kau?!

Tanpa sadar Hanji melenguh, bibir yang pernah ia cumbui itu kini menggoda telinganya, mengecup dan menggigit kecil. Tubuh wanita itu perlahan meringkuk dan merosot.

"_ngh –Win!"_

"bangun, Hanji."

Bangun?

.

.

**4 **

"bangun, Hanji."

Oh. Oooooh.

Sialan sialan sialan!

Bajingan. Hanji mengusap wajah, menggaruk kepala gemas. Ia sudah bangun.

Itu cuma mimpi. Bunga tidur. Penambah harapan dan penyambung asa. _Win _tidak benar-benar balik padanya.

Makannya dia tidak mau percaya _tadi! _

"kau mimpi apa? Sampai menangis begitu."

Nanaba bertanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Hanji menarik napas, kembali meringkuk di kasurnya. []

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Danke, Tch__üß!_

_Ore _


End file.
